May 15, 2014 NXT results
The May 15, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 24, 2014. Summary The card for NXT Takeover began to take shape this week, as Sami Zayn, Tyson Kidd and Tyler Breeze battled in a Triple Threat Match with an NXT Championship opportunity on the line. Also, NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension accepted the challenge from a pair of newcomers for the live, WWE Network special event. The semi-finals of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament started this week, with Charlotte taking on the feisty Alexa Bliss for a spot in the championship match. With several new teams making their presence felt in NXT, The Ascension set out to send a message to any duo thinking of challenging for the NXT Tag Team Titles: Think again. Konnor & Viktor absolutely demolished Buddy Murphy, not even allowing Elias Sampson into the match before hitting the Fall of Man to claim yet another victory. After the bout, The Ascension grabbed the microphone and begged for more duos to destroy. The champions had their prayers answered by the team of Kalisto & El Local. The masked marvels issued a challenge, which Konnor & Viktor seemed more than happy to accept. The two duos will square off for the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT Takeover on May 29. After pulling off a huge upset in her debut against Alicia Fox, Alexa Bliss was hoping her good fortune would continue this week against Charlotte. The second-generation competitor nearly got caught with the same rollup that beat Fox, which infuriated Charlotte. The daughter of Ric Flair took control with a knee to the gut of Bliss. After slowing down the glittery Diva, Charlotte used her size and strength advantage to wear down Bliss. The beating took its effect and left the newcomer to fall prey to Charlotte's trademark move, Bow Down to the Queen. With her victory, Charlotte advances to the finals, where she will face either Natalya or her fellow BFF, Sasha Banks, for the NXT Women's Title at Takeover. After “The Artiste” Aiden English tried to sneak attack him two weeks ago, Mojo Rawley was out to make sure the singing Superstar wouldn't be performing an encore. Mojo's explosiveness kept him one step ahead of English, until “The Artiste” took out his knee with a hard kick. English pounced on offense, slamming Rawley's head into the corner and driving him into the canvas with a DDT. Mojo battled back and burst out of the corner, hitting the Hyperdrive for the win. Seven-footer Colin Cassady came to fight this week on NXT. He showed aggression right out of the gate, stunning Angelo Dawkins with a big knee before unleashing a flurry of clubbing forearms. Not even the presence of CJ Parker, who walked through the NXT Universe with a sign spreading his environmentally friendly message, could distract the powerhouse. Big Cass dominated Dawkins, landing a vicious big boot before putting him away with the East River Crossing. After the controversial ending to last week's No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal, Tyler Breeze, Sami Zayn and Tyson Kidd have been eager to get back in the ring and brawl for the right to face Adrian Neville for the NXT Championship at Takeover. The three Superstars took their time sizing each other up after the opening bell before Kidd made the first move, stunning both Breeze and Zayn with an array of kicks. None of the three were able to gain a distinct advantage, with one of their foes waiting in the wings to cut him off at the right moment. Breeze nearly had the match won with a Beauty Shot that surprised Zayn, until Kidd cut him off. Zayn was dumped outside the ring while Prince Pretty battled Kidd. The model thought he had a reprieve after decking Kidd with a forearm from the arena floor, until Zayn got a second wind and executed a breathtaking dive over the ropes. The French Canadian phenomenon went on a rampage, landing a series of devastating moves on both of his foes. With Kidd and Breeze battling in the corner, Zayn knocked Prince Pretty for a loop with the Helluva Kick. The veteran Kidd then dumped Zayn out of the ring and hit a picture-perfect elbow drop off the ropes and pinned Breeze to win the match! A visibly disappointed Zayn was a split-second away from breaking up the pin, but came up short. In two weeks at NXT Takeover on May 29, Tyson Kidd will challenge Adrian Neville for the NXT Championship on WWE Network! Results ; ; *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Buddy Murphy & Elias Sampson (1:32) *Charlotte (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Alexa Bliss in a 2014 NXT Women's Championship Tournament Semi Final Match (5:01) *Mojo Rawley defeated Aiden English (3:30) *Big Cass defeated Angelo Dawkins (3:36) *Tyson Kidd defeated Sami Zayn and Tyler Breeze in a Triple Threat match to become No. 1 contender to the NXT Championship (10:08) Image Gallery NXT_221_Photo_09.jpg NXT_221_Photo_10.jpg NXT_221_Photo_11.jpg NXT_221_Photo_12.jpg NXT_221_Photo_02.jpg NXT_221_Photo_01.jpg NXT_221_Photo_03.jpg NXT_221_Photo_04.jpg NXT_221_Photo_13.jpg NXT_221_Photo_14.jpg NXT_221_Photo_15.jpg NXT_221_Photo_16.jpg NXT_221_Photo_05.jpg NXT_221_Photo_07.jpg NXT_221_Photo_08.jpg NXT_221_Photo_17.jpg NXT_221_Photo_18.jpg NXT_221_Photo_19.jpg NXT_221_Photo_20.jpg NXT_221_Photo_21.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #99 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #221 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events